Triezio And Wuliet REVISED
by Crystalline Maxwell
Summary: The GW people really can't act... Romeo and Juliet gets warped with these actors and actresses. That's all I can say, read it and see what happens.


Triezio and Wuliet REVISED I REWROTE this! Morpha-sama wrote the original. Not me. My friends like this so I'm putting this up.   
Minna, Megan, Crystalline, Juugo, Juuni, and Juu are made up characters. (AKA The friends who liked it) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Triezio and Wuliet   
**Revised** Version by Crystalline (And evil Grim Duo)   
Original by Morpha (www.geocities.com/ragnarok_2384/Play.text) 

Juugo: FIVE MINUTES TILL WE START!   
Duo: What am I?   
Juugo: THE NURSE STUPID! YOU 'N CRYSTALLINE!! REMEMBER YOUR LINES!   
Duo: Oh, forgot that part. *walks away*   
Trieze: Lo! What light blinds my gorgeous face? Why, 'tis Wuliet!   
Juugo: No! It's 'What light from yonder window breaks? Why 'tis Wuliet!' DON'T SCREW UP, AND NO DUMPING PROPANE ON WUFEI'S HEAD AND LIGHTING IT!   
Trieze: *walks off muttering weird versions of his line*   
Juugo: Trowa, do you know your lines?   
Trowa: I know my lines.   
Juugo: WUFEI! Get out here!   
Wufei: NEVER! Not in this costume! I plague your house! Dishonor to you!   
Juugo: NO! THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE! GET OUT HERE NOW!   
Wufei: NO!   
Juugo: CRYSTALLINE!!!   
Crystalline: Yes?   
Wufei: Fine, I'm coming out.   
*Wufei comes out and slips on Duo's spilled soda. He slides onto the stage*   
Act 1:   
Wuliet: ...   
Juugo: Get off the stage!   
Wuliet: ...Hark! I must go suddenly! *walks off the stage*   
{Crystalline walks on stage in a dress with Ryo-Oh-Ki.}   
Crystalline: If I saw a Capulet I would tear him to pieces!   
Wuliet: Hey! I'm a Capulet! AHHH!! It's Crystalline!! And the cabbit thing!!   
Crystalline: Oh, my! What a interesting Capulet! Want to be experimented on by my mistress, miss Washu?   
Wuliet: I SHALL KILL YOU!! *takes out a giant carrot Ryo-Oh-Ki eats the top of it*   
Crystalline: Ha! Ha!   
Audience: *laughs their heads off*   
Wuliet: *blushes* Oh, yes, Onna's are not allowed swords. This is a problem. *pulls Ryo-Oh-Ki off the carrot* I'm not supposed to be on stage right now. Um... Getting off now. *walks off*   
Juugo: *trying not to kill Wufei with her castor riffle* Skip to another part!   
*curtain goes down and Grim Duo does a dance. Curtain goes up*   
Triezio: Oh, unhappy day! My love shall never be returned! *holds up mirror* This beautiful face must be too much!   
Audience: ... *sweatdrop*   
*Heevolio walks up*   
Heevolio: Cousin! *eye starts to twitch a lot* Why cousin, do you sit and mope when one could be happy and gay? *snickers*   
Triezio: Why does one snicker? Is something on my face?   
Heevolio: No. No. 'Tis a pitiful sight to see you mopping here. *so only Trieze can hear* After the play I'll kill you. *back to acting voice* So be happy! You live! There are more girls in this world! True, they might be ugly and called Wuliet, Crystalline, *sees Crystalline pointing castor riffle at him* well she's not so bad. Or Nurse, god is she ugly *Crystalline points another castor riffle at him. (The audience can't see any of this)* but just think of the... money you'll inherit! Come! Let us crash the Capulet's party!   
Triezio: *stands up* But I had a dream last night!   
Heevolio: Everyone dreams! Be not afraid!   
Triezio: But, 'twas a dream of death!   
Heevolio: You were probably high on something last night and you had a bad dream! NOW LET'S GO BEFORE JUUGO-GOU KILLS US!! *drags Triezio off stage*   
Act 3   
*Triezio and Heevolio enter*   
Heevolio: See! 'Tis a masquerade! Be happy and gay! *walks away*   
Triezio: Very well then.   
*Wuliet enters in long velvet dress*   
Triezio: HARK! My breath must be taken away! But I see an angel!   
Qubalt: Uncle! *goes over to Capulet* Uncle! I see a Montague!   
Capulet: He is not causing any bloodshed in my house so let him be!   
Qubalt: But he is the enemy! We cannot let such foul blood in your house!   
Capulet: I said let 'im be Qubalt!   
Qubalt: Fine! But I shall have re... re... reven... I can't say it!   
Crystalline: *puts hand on his shoulder and whispers* Then spell it.   
Qubalt: R-e-v-e-n-g-e! *walks off with Crystalline comforting him*   
Triezio: *grabs Wuliet's hand* Why fair maiden I have sinned!   
Wuliet: PERVERT!! *hits him with a cup* PERVERT!!!   
Triezio: Hey! Ouch! Stop! OW! Play along Wufei!   
Wuliet: NEVER! *takes sword from under his dress* DIE!!   
*Juugo runs onto the stage, hits Wufei over the head, and takes the sword away. Wufei is stunned*   
Triezio: *grabs Wuliet* Why maiden I have sinned! Please take my... my... WOW!   
Wuliet: *escapes Triezio's hold* What?!   
Triezio: How did you get such big breasts!? You didn't have them before!   
Wuliet: *hits him over the head* THAT WOULD BE THE WATER BALLOONS YOU IDIOT!   
Triezio: Oh. Well, there um... nice.   
Wuliet: PERVERT! NURSE MAXWELL!! CRYSTALLINE!!! HELP ME!!!!   
Triezio: No! That's not what I meant!   
*Nurse Maxwell and Crystalline walk in*   
Crystalline: What troubles you Wuliet?   
Nurse Maxwell: What's wrong?   
Wuliet: *points to Triezio* HE'S A PERVERT! KILL HIM!!   
Nurse Maxwell: Gladly! *takes out scythe* DIE!!   
Crystalline: DUO!   
Triezio: HELP!   
Juugo: No! NO!! NO!!! *Grim Duo winks*   
Quatre: Calm down Juugo.   
Juugo: I'll kill them! *Juu, Juuni, Juusan, and Juuhachi hold her back*   
*Trocurtio enters*   
Trocurtio: ...... I forgot my lines. *sweatdrop* maybe I should have been something else...   
*Heevolio walks over to the fight*   
Heevolio: Idiots.   
Nurse Maxwell: Well at least we don't wear tights like you do!   
Heevolio: *grunt* You shall die! *throws desks at them*   
Juugo: NO!!!!!   
Triezio: I'VE GOT PROPANE!! *soaks stage in it*   
Wuliet: SO!? I've got FIRE!!   
*everyone stops*   
Wuliet: *laughs insanely* This... is... for making me... the girl!!   
Juugo+Crystalline: NO! You kisama!   
*Wufei throws torch next to insane Trieze*   
Audience: *All run away*   
Crystalline: *Grabs Duo and Quatre and shields them* Brace your selves!!!   
*Big explosion occurs*   
Trowa: *hack, hack* Great job. I plague all of your houses. *hack*   
Hirashimi: Trowa-kun! Your hair!   
Trowa: AHHH~!!!! *waves arms in circles*   
Duo: CRYSTALLINE!! Wake up!!   
Quatre: Is she okay?   
Duo: The roof collapsed on her! I don' think she's 'okay!!'   
Megan: Quatre!! Are you okay!   
Quatre: Yeah sis. I'm fine.   
Trieze: My hair!!!   
Wufei: My... dress!! Crystalline~!!   
Quatre+Megan: Our stage!!   
Heero: My gun!!   
Minna: Get over it.   
Heero: *cries*   
Minna: It's okay Hee-chan.   
Juugo: You will DIE WUFEI!!! I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL!!!!   
Androids+Cyborgs: *chanting* Go Juugo! Go Juugo!   
*Jim walks in*   
Jim: Wasn't Gene supposed to be the friar? ...Juugo? Are you okay?   
Juugo: Heh... Heh... Heh... HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!   
Wufei: We're all...   
Trieze: Going...   
Grim Duo: To hell! *flies around Duo's head giggling* 

End.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Like? No like? Review me!   
Kisama---RUDE way to sat YOU IE Bastard?> 


End file.
